One Week
by mimi-lovesit
Summary: Just re-posting on this account sorry for confusion guys!...It's one week until valentines. Mimi Tachikawa thinks this is perfect timing for her to set up her two best friends, and also long awaited couple Taichi & Sora! However, Cupid has plans of his ow
1. One week

**ONE WEEK**

**A/N: Hey everyone I lost my password to my old account, idiot I know! Anyway just re-posting the fic I wrote AGES ago. I know I'm slack but you'll forgive me :) **

**I've posted chapters one and two and number three shall be up with in the next couple of days. I promise. And to those who wrote such lovely review on my last account I hope you find me again! **

_Its been one week since you looked at me_

_Cocked your head to the side and said Im angry._

_Five days since you laughed at me_

_Saying get that together come back and see me._

Sora,

To me you are everything. You're the reasons why I laugh, I cry or I smile. All you do makes me love you more. I could search the world and never find anybody as special as you are. I love you.

Your secret admirer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mimi Tachikawa, sixteen and satisfied strutted down the empty corridors of her high school. She could not help but wear her most devilish grin. Her plan was at last being put into motion, it being a week before valentines and all.

'My oh my this is _such_ an excellent plan! I really have no idea why I haven't thought of this before!' She thought proudly to herself. She turned the corner and began to gradually slow down, counting the lockers as she walked past the.

'Lets see… 250, 251, 252.…here we are…' She came to a halt in front of one particular locker. She unlocked it as if it was the most natural thing in the world to her. She smirked, and placed a bright red envelope in the locker, along with a red rose. She gently shut the door and squealed in delight.

'This is going to be the best valentines ever!'

As she made her way down the school steps she managed to catch the eye of a certain blonde, blue eyed young man.

"Oi Mimi!" He called. Mimi was snapped from her reign of satisfaction and turned to become face to face then none other than Yamato Ishida. Her bright smile was hard to be overlooked, especially by him.

"Oh Yamato it's you! How come you're at school so late?"

"Soccer try outs," He replied casually "Uhh you have glitter all over your face."

Mimi laughed nervously, "Oh umm just got a bit carried away in art class today!"

"You take art?" He asked his face slightly screwing up in confusion.

"By art I mean English," She replied "Umm I wanted to make my essay pretty" She smiled uneasily.

Yamato laughed. "Alright then I will ask no more questions," Yamato said in mock seriousness, "It's getting a little late meems, are you right to get home?" Mimi nodded.

"Yes, my dad is supposed to be picking me up in about 5 minutes, but knowing him it will most likely be 20," She joked.

"Alright then, I better head off or ill miss my train." The two exchanged smiles and went there separate ways, leaving each other with their own private thoughts.

'Man what is that girl up to…' Yamato thought in amusement, 'she's been acting like this for days'

'He better not be on to me.' Mimi thought seriously 'Or my plan is ruined.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(SORAS POV)

I've just had what felt like the most exhausting day of my life. So what do I come home to? Comfort and happiness? Not likely. I glanced around my living room in what I suppose would look a lot like disgust. Flowers, decorations - everywhere. My mother was going all out this year at the flower shop to make sure everyone had the perfect gift to shower their loved ones with this valentine. Yeah right. Valentine's is yet another commercial venture designed to capture the heart with one hand, while it empties the pocket with the other. I hated it. What I hated more was how I never received anything! Well at least from the one boy I wanted to receive something from anyway.

"Sora honey your home!" My mother chimed with delight, "I need someone to help me with the rest of the flower arrangements!" I rolled my eyes

"Why don't you give my best friend Mimi a call then?" I replied sarcastically.

My mother only laughed at this and turned her attention back to her cooking. She really was impeccably like Mimi. I was on my way to my room when she spoke again.

"And Taichi called…did you two get into another fight? She asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it" I sighed dramatically.

"Well alright honey, he sounded very upset though. Make sure you don't break his heart!"

Me break his heart? Maybe in about ten years. This was not worth mentioning to my mother however, she would only start rambling about grandchildren again.

I collapsed onto my bed and whipped out my phone. Six missed calls and two new voice message. I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone to the floor. He is going to have to try so much harder than that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(TAICHIS POV)

I trudged my way to school. Six calls to her phone, three to her home and left two voice messages and what do I get in return? Nothing is the answer you are looking for. I admit that I said some stupid things but she could at least allow me to apologize! I saw Yamato making his way over to me.

"Morning sunshine, you sure seem happy today," He greeted sarcastically. I grunted in response.

"Still fighting with Sora then? Why don't you try apologizing?" He grinned at me. He knew perfectly well how much torture this girl puts me through.

"You know Yamato; I seriously doubt I could understand her any less!" I exclaimed, ignoring his stupid, dumb Yamato smirk. He chuckled at this. Stupid, dumb Yamato chuckle.

"Man Taichi your head really is full of rocks isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" I replied in confusion. Yamato shook me off.

"Doesn't matter…"

We made our way to our lockers, mine unfortunately being located a few down from Soras. When I got there, She was already there chatting with Mimi. I slammed my locker open, in order to get her attention. She looked alright. She glared straight at me and whispered something in Mimi's ear.

"Typical," I said sideways to Yamato. "Not to mention immature."

"Funny that, I was about to say the same thing about slamming lockers." He retorted. I was about to respond with an intelligent and witty call when the entire corridor seemed to irrupt with girlish squeals.

"Oh my god Sora! Someone left you a rose!!" One girl yelled. My head instantly cocked to the side. Sora was standing there, blushing like an idiot might I add, holding a red rose and reading a peace of red paper.

"Sora! You have a secret admirer, you are Sooo lucky!" Another stupid girl added. I stormed over to her, not that I was jealous, It just…annoyed me.

"Let me see this!" I snatched the letter and attempted to read the first line. The stench of perfume on the paper was vomit-worthy.

"Mind your own business Taichi!" Sora yelped at me, seizing it out of my hands. I had just enough of a good look to see the word 'love'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(MIMIS POV)

This was so prefect. Here was Sora blushing like an idiot, having no idea what to do. Taichi raging with jealousy, glaring at the rose in Soras hand. To top it all off there was a full corridor of people, on looking the whole ordeal.  
"Sora," Taichi began irritably "Who is this rubbish from?"

"Gee Taichi I don't know, that's what it's like having a SECRET ADMIRER. And it's not rubbish. It's romantic." She said matter-o-factually, but I could tell she felt awkward.

"He sounds like an obsessed freak" He shot back jealously.

"Why Taichi? Is it so hard to believe someone might like me?" Sora said in deference. I could see Yamto approaching Taichi for to back him up. Or Sora up, He swings both ways. But there was something different about him, almost as if he felt sorry for Taichi. He placed a hand on Taichi's shoulder.

"Come on Taichi, lets just get to class ok? You and Sora can err…talk about it later," He said encouragingly.

"Whatever, Sora just…just be careful ok?" He snapped out of Yamatos grasp and headed down the corridor. Yamato gave us an apologetic look before following Taichi.

"Oh Taichi..." Sora sighed in what sounded a lot like guilt.

Mimi Tachikawa. You are too good to be true.

**TBC**


	2. For you to notice

**ONE WEEK**

_I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head_

_where I would impress you_

_with every single word I said._

(SORA)

I was so relieved by the time lunch had come around. This meant I could finally talk to Mimi about today's events, mainly that mysterious note. I made my way over to our traditional meeting spot, underneath the huge elm tree near the soccer fields. There was Mimi, sitting cross-legged munching on a big ripe apple, a sweet smile plastered over her pretty face. What was she thinking about? Sometimes I really don't know what's going on in her head.

"Mimi!" I called as I hurried over to her. She looked up at me and her smile transformed almost instantly into a grin.

"Well if it isn't the star of the show, your secret lover has got the whole school talking!"

I felt my face heat up. "Urgh Mimi, he is not a secret lover, I have no idea who he is!"

She threw her arms around me as soon as I sat down next to her.

"Umm Mimi what's gotten into you? Why are you so…. happy?" I asked curiously.

"Oh you know Sora, I just love a little bit of drama, and you always complain how you never feel special on valentines…" She replied happily.

"Yeah I guess that's true, although the note was a little cheesy," I shrugged. There was almost a look of offence on her face, but I swear I had imagined it.

"Maybe someone just wants to show you how they feel," She replied casually. "I mean you can't say you're not flattered right?"

"I am flattered. It's just…" I trailed off and looked over to the soccer field where a few boys in our year were having a match.

"You wanted it to be from Taichi…" She said knowingly. I sighed and drew my attention back to my best friend.

"Well, at least you know he's jealous," She said grinning.

"How do I know that?" I asked flatly.

"OH Sora it was so obvious this morning, he was like super pissed at the fact he had a little competition…"

I let this sink in. What she was saying was true, he had acted very defensively. But then again, He was always like that. He's like that with his soccer ball.

"Maybe." Was all I could reply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(TAICHI)

Finally. The last bell for the day had gone. I couldn't concentrate on anything today, not even soccer. All I could think about was her and that stupid moron who was leaving her anonymous stalker memos. If I ever got my hands on him I'd…

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Sora by her locker. I made my way over to her.

"Sora," I said as casually as I could "Can I talk to you?" I hated saying that. It made me sound so pathetic. She nodded and we made our way to an empty corridor. She looked expectantly at me. I looked at the floor and rubbed the back of my head with my hand.

"Um look, you know I'm not good at this..." I started dumbly. "But I'm sorry I said I saw you more as a boy rather than a girl, I really didn't mean it like that and I wasn't thinking before I said it." There. Done and done. Another apology made to the girl of my dreams. She still hadn't said anything and I hadn't dared steal a glance at her yet.

"I'm an idiot I know. You can hit me if you want, "I said as seriously as I could, but as I knew more than anyone, Sora could hit well.

"It's alright Taichi I know you're an idiot, but maybe I overreacted." She said softly. I looked up to see her smiling face. She really had the biggest mood swings. One minute she hates me the next she looks at me like im the best thing since sliced bread. That being said, it was one of things I liked about her the most.

"Ok so friends again?" I asked dumbly, unsure of what else to say.

"We're always friends Taichi," She replied matter-o-factually. I laughed and gave her a friendly hug. Not for too long though, I always had to be careful; of that. For some reason she was blushing.

"Umm well I better be getting home, do you want to walk together?" I asked lamely. Why did I say that? We always walk home together, now I look like an idiot.

"Of cause Taichi, just like always." She laughed and we made our way down the hall together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(MIMI)

"No it has to be a white Orchid." I said flatly at the florist. This was ridiculous. I had told her four times this week that I _needed_ a white orchid and she's moaning on about yellow. Did it look like I cared?

"Sorry Miss, We can't get any more white in by valentines, they are just so popular." She said rather rudely might I add.

"Oh well thank you very much anyway" I said sincerely.

"Your welcome, I wish you the best of luck." She replied, but I could tell she didn't mean it.

I turned around and ran straight into Yamto Ishidas chest.

"Oh Yamato im sorry I'm such a cluts," I laughed nervously.

"It's cool Mimi…couldn't help but notice you were screaming the ear off that poor florist, "He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, incapable woman"

"Well why don't you just go and see Sora's Mother? I thought she gave you discounts anyway?" He asked in suspicion rather than confusion. How was I supposed to buy a flower for Sora from her mother?

"Oh I just felt a little bit…Soras mother didn't have...hey here's a wild idea, lets go get some frozen yoghurt!" I chimed, trying my best to change the subject. Yamato looked a little taken back but seemed to shrug it off.

"Yeah why not, I have nothing else to do" He said casually.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I sat down on a park bench and watched as Yamato walked over with two delicious looking Fro-Yo's in hand. Sweet of him to pay really, especially seeing as it was my lame idea.

"Thanks for paying Yamato," I said happily as me handed me my frozen yoghurt.

"Pleasure," He replied casually, "I actually had to talk about something with you however…"

What did he have to talk bout with me? And why was my heart beating so fast?

"Its about Taichi, and Sora too I guess." He said slumping back into the park bench. "I think Taichi is a bit…I dunno, upset about this whole love note ordeal."

"Oh really?" I replied, trying my best to sound uninterested.

"Yeah and I guess I was wondering how Sora felt about it all? Like does she actually want to meet this guy?" His gaze was now rested on me. He seemed generally concerned for his friend which was something I rarely saw between the two. I couldn't look at him, his eyes were just so blue and piercing I had to turn my gaze to the river in front of us.

"Well, I think she's flattered…but I also think she wished that it was from someone else…"I replied nervously. Why was he looking at me so intently. I hoped that the afternoon sun was hiding my blush.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(YAMATO)

There was an adorable shade of pink spread across her cheeks and the sunset was bringing out the most brilliant golden shades in her hair. She was trying to speak but it seemed she was stammering her words. I couldn't hear a word she said anyway I was too busy admiring her, I was just sitting here fixated on her delicate features. She had always been an attractive girl, any idiot could tell, but I never realized how beautiful she was before.

That's when I realized, she was blushing. Was I the reason for that? I snapped out of my trance and stood up quickly.

"Uh Mimi I'm sorry I have to go I just realized I have to make dinner tonight because Dads coming home late. See ya." There was a subtle look of hurt on her face but I could tell that she was more confused by my sudden actions. I swiftly turned around and walked away from her as fast as I could. What was wrong with me?

TBC

A/N: Well this is becoming a lot more romantic than I had expected, and also a lot less humorous! Please tell me what you think! The more review I get, the sooner I update : )


	3. Come pick me up

**ONE WEEK**

_I wish you would  
When you're walking downtown  
Do you wish I was there  
Do you wish it was me  
with the windows clear and the mannequins eyes_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

YAMATO

"Ok Matty what's up with you lately?"

I opened one eye to see my brother, Takeru smiling down at me. I pressed paused on my I-pod and sat up on the balcony, where I had been sun baking for the past hour. Let's face it; a guy needs some reflection time.

"Valentines," I said whilst rolling my eyes.

"What…too many chicks want you to take them out?" Takeru laughed, "Wish we all had your problems." I smiled limply at my brother. He always seemed to be the optimistic one out of the two of us.

"Ok all serious now, what's up?"

"It's Sora…Some guy's been leaving her love notes…"

"Taichi?" Takeru asked confused.

"Apparently not, and this is the problem." I said lazily. Takeru seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Oh poor Taichi getting a bit agro and jealous I imagine?" My brother looked at me and we both grinned knowingly.

"Hmm Yeah but he seems pretty upset, I mean I guess he always thought that no one would ever dare touch…erm… what belongs to him. Plus I'm a bit concerned for Sora I mean really what a weirdo."

"Trouble in paradise." He said sounding quite amused.

"Plus I may be slightly attracted to someone. But like, whatever big deal" I said, waiting for my brothers reaction.

"Yeah…Is it Mimi?"

I looked sharply at my grinning brother. "And how would you know Takeru?"

My brother laughed and through his hands behind his head casually.

"Well… a certain brown eyed beauty queen rang here last night…when you were asleep. Mentioned something about you acting weird and ran off on her…just checking if you were ok she thought you were about to be sick or something."

Matt groaned and slung back into his chair.

"I knew she noticed something…I did act kind of weird the way I rushed off like that."

"Yeah she's probably not used to the ice king feeling emotion." Takeru joked. I play punched his arm and ruffled his hair.

"What did I do to deserve a brother like you?" I said dramatically.

"So…what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Oh jeez I dunno Takeru probably nothing I don't want to freak her out." I had suddenly lost interest in this conversation. Takeru… always trying to get the sensitive side out of me. What was I supposed to do anyway ask her out? Yamato Ishida does not under any circumstances do something as ridiculous as that. And besides it's not like I'm into her…or am I?

SORA

Sport. Reality TV. Stupid bimbo show. Sport. Oh and more sport. URGH! Nothing is ever on TV on the weekend. I switched the off button and collapsed on to my bed. I glanced out the window to see a bright sun and could hear the laughter of children.

'Why on earth am I cooped up at home on a Saturday?' I thought to myself. My eyes lingered from my window and onto the red envelop sitting on my desk. I could feel myself frowning. I still had no idea who had left me that note... Quite odd really. I always thought I came across as tom boyish to most of the boys at school.

My thoughts were broken by my phone ringing.

"Hello Mimi" I said unexcitedly.

"Hey! How'd you know it was me?" She said in a high pitched voice

"I had a fixed-sense." I said jokingly. "Who else updates me with there life every 9 seconds."

"Haha whatever Sora, ANYWAY what are you doing besides flicking through crap TV?"

Sora smiled. She and Mimi knew each other so well.

"Uh just admiring photos of you Meems, you know the usual."

"Yeah seems to be on every ones schedule lately…Um I need you to come to the mall. A.S.A.P" She said excitedly. "I just won tickets to the new Scarlet Johansen film…erm four actually."

"Ok well you me and who else?" I asked.

"Well, I just ran into Taichi and he said he wouldn't mind seeing it…Pretty sure he wants to bring Yamato too so he's got some male company."

"Yeah sounds alright," I said trying to sound uninterested "Meet you in half?"

"Ok bye Sora!!" Mimi pretty much screamed with excitement. I honestly do not know where she gets her energy from. Now, what to wear?

Taichi

Why was I so nervous? The four of us had done things like this before...so why did this seem like a double date? I glanced at Mimi who was busy chatting with a group of girls from school. The pair of them had been waiting for Yamato and Sora for just over half an hour now. Yamato was right; Mimi had been acting strange lately. Overly energized and seemed to have her head down in a pink notebook every spare second. She was even a little jumpy whenever you asked her what she was up to.

"Taichi," A voice aid coolly.

I looked up to see Yamato walking over in all his glory. Messy hair, one hand in a pocket and wearing a band shirt that looked like it had been lying on his bedroom floor for a while. He is so full of himself.

"Well I'm glad you're nice and relaxed," I said sarcastically.

"Why would I not be? It's just us friends." He grinned knowing perfectly well why I felt nervous.

"Sora's still coming," I said. "Mimi's over there being the social butterfly that she is." Yamato seemed to stiffen a bit when I mentioned Mimi's name. I watched him as he glanced over to the group of girls.

"Does Mimi always wear things that short?" he asked.

"Uh, I think so. Don't really notice these things." I replied. Yamato didn't seem to care what I said and just sat there frowning slightly.

"Well she should be more careful, lots of seedy boys around here."

"Like you, clearly."

Yamato hit me over the head.

"Do you always resort to violence?" I teased.

Mimi Soon trotted over while waving goodbye to her friends.

"Yamato you're here!" she said happily "Sorry to leave you Taichi but you know…girls' got to keep up with the latest gossip." She laughed.

"That's ok I was here to hold his hand," Yamato joked. Mimi giggled at his lame joke and I just rolled my eyes. Where was Sora anyway?

"Sorry I'm late guys!" a voice came.

"Sora! No worries we still have twenty minutes until the movie starts," Mimi said whilst giving Sora one of those girly friend hugs. Sora then hugged Yamato and then me.

"Taichi, how are you?" She asked brightly. God she looked beautiful. Not like she didn't all the time, but when she smiles I don't even think she knows what it does to me.

"Yeah good." I replied awkwardly whilst shaking a hand through my messy brown hair. This was going to be one long afternoon.

MIMI

It's so hard being a match maker when you're two best friends are idiots. I mean really they have been sitting next to each other in a dark room for over an hour (all thanks to me) and have done nothing but sit there. And really, I mean sit there. I don't think Taichi has even moved a muscle since we got here. I glanced at them at the corner of my eye. I could tell Sora was happy to be sitting next to Taichi because she kept looking at him sideways and smiling. In that really subtle way though, so of cause Taichi hasn't even noticed. He wasn't much better. Sitting there eyes glued to the screen, hands gripping the arm rest. What a nervous wreck. Something needed to be done, fast.

"Yama-chan…" I began sweetly "Come get some more popcorn with me?"

Yamato looked at me in a state of curiosity. "Uh, you just had-"

"Thanks Yamato!" I sang "Sora, Taichi we will be back soon!" With that I latched on to Yamato's hand and ran out of the cinema with him, not even leaving Taichi and Sora time to think.

********

I led Yamato outside the cinemas and kept running until we were out of the mall. The whole time I could hear him yelling in confusion and I knew people were staring. I didn't care though, anything to give Taichi and Sora a step up. I finally stopped when I realized how long we had been running.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Yamato asked me still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, it looked like those two needed some alone time. Taichi need to loosen up."

"Yeah what a nut job," Yamato laughed "Those two are terrible. They are completely oblivious to each others affections."

"Yeah I know that's why I came up with-"

Dammit. I almost exposed my plan.

"Came up with what?" Yamto asked suspiciously.

"Um…you know, like giving the movie ticket to you guys. Yeah the movie, knew it would be a good idea." I laughed nervously. Yamato seemed to stare at me for a while before shrugging it off. Close call. Too close if you ask me.

"By the way Yamato about the other day, were you sick or something? You ran off so quick it was quite surprising!"

It could have been just me but I swear there was the lightest shade of pink creeping across his cheeks.

"Yeah," he began coolly "Sorry about that I didn't mean to be rude just lost track of time."

Typical Yamato. Always so calm about everything and never giving anything away. Sometimes I wish I could get into his mind to see what he's really thinking.

"So heard any more about this secret admirer of Soras?" Yamato asked, changing the subject.

"Nah…who knows though cupid may strike again soon." I said in mock seriousness. Yamato laughed and playfully nudged me in the side.

"Oh Mimi you're such a girl."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, maybe a bit too eagerly.

"Nah, it's cute." He said casually, not even looking at me. Just strolled on beside me clueless to the effect that comment had on me. I blushed and stared at the ground. He thought I was cute? Yamato Ishida king of cool thinks prissy little Mimi Tachikawa is cute?? WAIT what am I thinking there is no time for me this Valentines. Must focus attentions back on Sora and Taichi!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Alright guys if you like how it's going please let me know… If not then I won't continue. Thanks!


End file.
